


Can I Take Your Order?

by Gdivadakin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and vanya have a good relationship, F/M, agnes becomes vanya hargreeves protector, five runs into walls trying to recuperate from seeing vanya in the uniform, she and Agnes become bffls, so uh, the gang™ Don’t kno until she’s gone more often and go find her, vanya gets a job at griddys!, vanya is an oblivious baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdivadakin/pseuds/Gdivadakin
Summary: AU where Vanya turns 16 and is like screw it! I’m sick of sitting around all day! so she applies for a job at Griddy’s. Reggie doesn’t really care as long as she takes her medicine so he’s hardly in the story (you’re welcome)The gang find out after they sneak off and see her working. Five is a mess EVERY time he sees her working.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re reading this, I do Not plan on continuing my last fic. But it would mean the world to me if you could drop a comment and tell me if I should continue this past a one shot? Thank you!

Vanya’s day to day life as Number Seven in the academy was less than boring. Yes, she was kept company by a talking monkey and mom-robot but she wanted more than to walk past empty rooms and portraits of her famous siblings.

She wanted something that was her own. Not something orchestrated by her ‘father’, not a hand-me-down from a sibling, no, something she earned herself.

So, with the permission of Reginald himself, she left the mansion and walked to the nearby diner. The only person working there was an older lady with ash-blond hair pinned into a tight bun. She finished pouring coffee for a tired shadow of a customer and greeted Vanya warmly. 

Vanya learned that her name was Agnes and she basically ran the show. And, to Vanya’s delight, would kill for some help. 

So Vanya and Agnes sat down, the older of the two interviewing the younger.

Long story short, Agnes couldn’t help but hire the girl. She was too sweet.

—

A couple days later was Vanya’s first shift working at her first job. She smiled at the uniform hanging in her closet, fixing her hair into a simple high ponytail before changing into the outfit. Shrugging on a coat to resist the chilling fall and to avoid the awkward conversation with her siblings, she dashed to Griddy’s.

The five boys (and one girl) watched as she left without another word. They looked at eachother, hoping one of them would know the answer, until Klaus piped up and said what Five may have thought to be the worst thing possible.

“Maybe she has a date?” Klaus shrugged, going back to rolling a blunt under the blazer of his uniform.

—

Vanya found that she was a hard worker. She learned her job quickly and was on time when she was called to refill drinks and run donuts to customers. She was happy to be doing something, finally! 

Eventually, the diner slowed down after 7:30. Vanya leaned against the counter as she talked to Agnes, counting her tips. The two hit it off, talking for a bit that when Vanya was scheduled to clock out, she stayed back to get some tea before walking back home. Agnes shook her head, pointing outside to the heavy thunderstorm. 

“Sweetheart, I can drive you. You’ll get sick if you go out there!” Agnes was already protective of the girl, it seemed. She smiled when Vanya agreed and thanked her. 

—

When Vanya returned home, soaking wet in her coat and hair let down, she was confronted by Allison, who led her to her room.

“So? Who hurt you?” Allison said, closing the door behind the two. Vanya was not expecting that question, shivering from the November weather. “No one? Why?” Vanya shook her head, smiling. She looked in the mirror, finally understanding.

Her mascara was running down her face from the rain. She grinned, grabbing a face wipe and taking off her makeup all together. 

“I’m fine, it was great!” She smiled at her sister, kicking off her shoes into her closet. Allison smiles, turning around to let her sister change into warm clothes with privacy. Vanya thought Allison knew when she shrugged off her jacket to show the uniform.

They were not on the same page, but loved each other for being there nonetheless. 

—

In the morning, Vanya came down for breakfast as usual, but her face was calmer than usual. She was really just thinking about her schedule for the week, but the rest believed that it was the date from last night. 

Five was ready to kill a boy. Ben was ready to comfort her. Diego just wanted to know who the dude was. Klaus already slipped laxitives into Reginald’s cup so he can have time to talk to all of his siblings over waffles.... and Luther was out of the loop entirely. 

When Reginald left the table to run to the bathroom, Klaus counted to ten before starting the conversation.

All of them talked at once.

“Who’s the motherfucker that you were crying about last night?” Said five, knife already in hand. 

“Are you okay?” Ben mumbled, hand on Vanya’s shoulder. 

“Does he have a friend?” Klaus asked, grinning.

“What’s his name?” Diego stage whispered, eyes wide in anticipation.

“Hmuhuh?” Luther gurgled, mouth full of protein shake.

Vanya sighed, looking at her sister, who was half asleep and staring at her breakfast. Allison smiled at her, blinking a few times until she spoke up. “Vanya had a great time last night and will not tell you boys the juicy details.” Allison stabbed into her breakfast after saying that, watching Vanya leave the table upon finishing her food and smiling at her sister nodding her head upstairs to Allison to signal a “sister meeting”.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sister time, Agnes and vanya bond and five is more there than last time lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support!!! y’all have given me ten years added to my lifetime !!!!! here’s some more hope it’s not bad lol

“You’re a waitress?” Allison asked in a hushed, yet amused tone. “Yeah, yeah, it’s not like I can score a modeling job, Miss teen vogue.” Vanya laughed, laying leisurely on her bed. Allison smiled, but she threw her sister’s own hairbrush at her. “You’re beautiful and you know it.”

“HUH?” Five yelled across the house, muffled by all the walls between the space. He was probably fighting Luther or Klaus, but the two sisters looked at each other and laughed. 

“But don’t tell the boys I have a job, I’m sure they would feel bad knowing I was doing nothing before and I really want to see how long this, uh, ‘boyfriend’ I have sticks around.” Vanya schemed, hushing her voice and using the new, conveniently placed hairbrush on her bangs. 

“I’ll help,” Allison laughed, “maybe with this we can get you a real boyfriend!” Vanya blushed at the thought but agreed. 

They talked until it was time for the academy to train and when Vanya needed to get ready for work.

—

“So-“ Agnes spoke as Vanya replaced the pot of coffee back under the machine, “you said you’re part of that ‘Umbrella Academy’?” She asked warmly as she leaned against the counter. The diner slowed down, and the only customers were at a far table.

“Well— not part of it exactly.” Vanya started, “I’m uh, the seventh. I don’t have any powers like my siblings.” Agnes frowned, humming before she spoke again.

“It’s not like my siblings exclude me, it’s only my father. My brother Diego can be rude about it sometimes but that’s just his personality.” Vanya smiled, remembering that morning’s, well, scene. 

“My brothers think I’m off seeing a boy. I didn’t tell them I got a job, and now my sister and I have a bet going about how long we can keep this ‘ruse’.” Vanya laughed, returning to donut related duties.

Agnes only shook her head, chuckling. “Hey Agnes?” The woman popped back to attention, the girl continuing. 

“Do you want to get lunch?”

—

The girls sat in the window seat of another diner, of course loving Griddy’s, but when you work some where for so long you lose appetite for it. They shared their fries, and Vanya had her first actually good burger. “Oh my god— robot food does not compare to this!” She laughed, mouth still full.

“Pardon?” Agnes smiled at the girl eating, though visibly confused. “My father made a robot to take the form of a lady that is basically my mother figure. I know it sounds crazy but—“ Vanya was interrupted by the older lady, “no- what’s crazy is your father tells you that you’re not special!” Agnes shook her head, eating another fry.

Vanya sat there, speechless. That was the first time she was called special.

—

“What’s his name?” Diego hummed to Allison as Five and Luther sparred. Her eyes widened. “Uh— Adam!” She improvised, going with it. “Adam. That’s all I know” she cursed at herself, committing to the bet. “Did you meet him?” Five asked, jumping behind Luther.

“No- she just told me about him today. She told me that he’s ummm... really smart!” Allison said, fixing her hair. “And cute.” She nodded, smirking when Luther tripped over himself at the end of her spiel.

Five grumbled, finishing the match and walking off. “I’m gonna go for coffee.” Was the last thing he said before using his power to leave the mansion. 

— 

Vanya and Agnes were back at Griddy’s, until a nearby Lawyer Firm called and ordered 8 coffees and 24 donuts. Being the trooper she is, Vanya told Agnes to stay at the diner as she prepared the delivery.

So, there Vanya was, wrapped in her coat, agnes’ hat and scarf, and her hands occupied by carriers of coffee and a bag of two boxes of donuts hanging on her right elbow eyes peeled for the Firm’s address when she evaded her brother by a hair. 

“Watch it— oh!” Five said, pleasantly surprised to see Vanya alone. “Hey Five! See you at home, I’m in a rush.” She smiled, turning back on her heel to get back to work. Five stood there for a second, confused as to why Vanya wouldn’t stop to talk. He frowned, but he turned back to walk to his favorite diner. 

Holy shit, Vanya thought, holy shit holy shit. She sat the coffees and bag on the receptionist desk, thanking them and telling them to have a nice afternoon, the basic customer service stuff. But her mind was elsewhere. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay uhhh ... idk about this chapter chief but uhh here lol if I did bad PLEASE smite me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little run-in with five and plans Vanya will regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry for dying this boat hasn’t sunken until I say so
> 
> Anyways this fic is short but I’m posting it to tell y’all I’m not discontinuing it.

fic 

Vanya left the firm, fixing her jacket as she walked back to the diner, racking her brain on what she could do. She gets off in half an hour— should she go home and call Agnes? Should she go in and act like a customer? 

What if—

Her thoughts were cut off by Five, who had ran behind her to pick her up. She screamed, but recognized his laugh. Perfect. “Put me down!” She laughed, and he still swung her. “Baby—“ she giggled, hitting his hands on her waist.

That hit a spot. 

He stopped, putting her down and facing her. “O-Oh! Hey five!” She laughed, blushing. “I thought you were uh—“ “Adam?” He mumbled, his face red, but his voice still straightforward as ever. “Did Allison tell you?” She smiled, acting a tad embarrassed. He nodded, clearing his throat. 

“What are you doing out? I thought you were getting coffee?” She asked, looking up at him since he was way too tall now, waiting for an answer. “Dad called, have to go home for more training.” He explained, perking his head up after. “What are you doing out? Aren’t you supposed to be with him?” He asked, concerned. 

She blanked. 

“I—well— I was! We were, but—uh— he had to go home early! Because.. because his mom, uh, called him and told him to..” she managed, cringing as she spoke, “to watch his little sister?” She finished, watching his eyes for signs of denial. 

“Sounds sketchy.” He started, “did you hear the phone call or did he tell you this?” He leaned against the wall, asking seriously. “Uhm, i don’t know, he was on the phone with somebody before he told me, why?” 

“I want to meet this guy.” Muttered Five, his hands stuffed in his pockets but she knew they were clenched. She stayed silent for a bit, nodding, “I mean— if you really do.. I can call him up and try to make plans?” She didn’t know what she was saying, but it wasn’t good. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Five said, huffing. “I’ll see you at home.” She waved as he walked off, knowing she was screwed.

—

“You’re kidding” Allison laughed, sitting at the counter, mixing cream and sugar into her coffee. “It’s not funny! I’m screwed!” Vanya has to do something to focus, so she was on the other side of the counter refilling salt shakers. 

“It is a little funny,” Agnes said, putting the coffee pot back under the machine and preparing a plate of assorted donuts. “Can you take this to booth 12 please hun?” “Of course.” Vanya said, grabbing the plate and trekking to the corner booth, placing the donuts in front of.. “oh god..” Vanya managed. 

“Hey sis!” Klaus said, mouthful of donut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick chapter with Klaus and Vanya being scheming little shits :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah read it and hate it babes
> 
> Double update becuz I felt like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Hi v’nya!” Managed Luther, apparently having a donut for the first time. Vanya served a happy little wave. “What are you doing here, Klaus?” She turned back to the obvious mastermind, one hand on her hip and the other on her brother’s shoulder.

“Oh, just taking number one to discover raspberry filling and rainbow sprinkles! What are you doing without Adam?” Klaus said innocently, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“OK. Yeah! Adam isn’t real, Allison and I just wanted to see how far we can go with the boyfriend thing..” Vanya shoved Luther a bit, moving him down the booth for her to sit. 

“It’s okay, I won’t tell the others, if..” Klaus started, “if you let me in on the scheme.” Vanya raised an eyebrow, nodding.

“What’s your scheme exactly?”

—

“So this is Adam?” Five whispered to the two brothers on each side of him, sitting on the couch while Luther, Allison and Adam were talking at the door. “He seems nice enough.” Ben said, closing his book and shrugging. “Yeah. Enough isn’t good enough.” Diego, twirling one of his knives. 

Adam turned around, the three boys smiling back, but they were all so fake that Allison glared at them. 

“I’m going in.” Five said, standing up and making his way over. Diego followed suit. Ben sighed. “You two are fucking insane.” He said, standing up and following as well.

“Hi.” Five said, outstretching his hand to the boy. Adam was tall, strawberry blond hair that curled on the top. His outfit was casual, jeans, a Ramones t-shirt, and a nice flannel shirt thrown over. “Uh, hi?” Adam said, shaking his hand. 

“If you hurt her you’ll go missing.” Diego said, making up with his shorter stature with knives. “Okie dokie!” Said Adam, nodding. “So.. we have strength, knives, rumors, teleporting, uhh...” he pointed to Ben who smiled, shaking his hand. “I have tentacle monsters that sprout from my torso and kill everyone in the room.” Adam raises his eyebrows, nodding.

“And.. Vanya.” Adam said, smiling. “Speak of the angel...” Five said as Vanya made her way down the stairs. “Sorry! Hair won’t stay put!” Vanya said, making her way over to Adam, kissing his cheek and grabbing her jacket from the coat rack.

“And we’re off! Vanya said, walking out the door. “Be home by nine!” Five said, Adam catching it before leaving, “no promises,” winked the other. 

Five immediately hated him.

—

“Bag!” Vanya said, Klaus throwing the backpack to his sister, replying “Boyfriend!” Vanya shoved ‘Adam’ over, running off with the bag that had her work uniform towards Griddy’s, yelling behind her, “Thanks you two!” 

“No problem!” Mumbled one of the two, but Vanya was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter of Five being jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus! My brain went into dumb bitch mode for a bit. Hope you enjoy!

“So,” Vanya said, sighing happily as she sat next to Five in his room, “What do you think of him? Adam?” He took a minute to recover from the proximity and nodded.

“He’s uh... he’s not bad.” He muttered, trying to focus on his studies. She sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest, looking out the window. “What’s wrong?” She asked, as she poked his shoulder. 

“Nothing.” He said, a bit too loud and a bit too fast. Her eyebrow cocked. “Five.” He buried just face in his notes. “Five!” She giggled, flicking his ear to get his attention. 

“Is he good to you?” He said, his voice strewn with worry. “Cause if he isn’t, I swear to god Vanya I’ll break his arms.” He shook his head, his foot tapping repeatedly on the hardwood floor.

“Five—“ she reached out to touch his arm, but he looked at her, his eyebrows widened. “If he’s good to you fine, but I don’t like him Vanya. I have a gut feeling about this guy, somethings not right.” He asserted, his eyes wild.

Vanya said nothing, just shook her head and left the room. She didn’t want to lie to him, not today.

Five was left in his room, resorting to not sleeping for the night and moping for the rest of next day. 

-

“Vanya.” Ben said, knocking on her door. “Yeah?” She muttered, face down in her pillow. “What did you do?” He asked calmly, squatting down to be face level with her.

“Huh?” Her head whipped to face him. “Five is eating regular sandwiches and studying music theory, not physics. What did you do?” Ben answered, with the most neutral face in existence.

“He threatened to break Adam’s arms, should he hurt me, and went off about how something isn’t right with my boyfriend’s head.” His eyebrows raised, nodding. “And so I stormed off.” She finished, his only respond was to blow air through his nose.

“You two are hopeless, you know that?” He patted her back, finally leaving her to mope again. 

-

She sat in her room, doing whatever she could in there to avoid leaving, like practicing violin, reading, doing her hair, and clean. 

She hated this.

She heard a knock on the door, and could only manage half of a ‘who is it?’ before Five came in. He hugged her, arms at her side, for a while until she asked “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry, V.” He uttered, his face in the crook of her neck. “Uh.” She said, wiggling a bit for him to drop her. “Oh. Sorry.” He let her feet touch the ground, clearing his throat. 

“Do you want to uhhh...” 

“Play the violin while you study?” She finished his sentence, smirking. 

“Absolutely.” He grinned, grabbing some notes he keeps under her bed for this exact routine. 

Until Adam texted. 

He fought the urge to groan when she stopped playing to read it. 

“Do you want to come with me and Adam to the movies? Maybe warm up to him a bit?” She asked, doing the little face that made him say yes. 

-

So Five was third wheeling with Vanya and her boyfriend. Yes, he was walking behind them because the sidewalk was too small. And yes, he wants to scream every time he sees Adam touch her waist.

“So, what are we gonna see?” Adam laughed, looking at the movie posters. 

“Brokeback Mountain?” Klaus suggested. “Klaus what the fuck?” Five yelled, jumping back.

“I’m here now, get over it” Klaus giggled, wrapping his arms around Five and Adam, swinging his legs between the two. Adam grinned. 

“How about the new Star Wars?” Vanya asked, grinning at the boys. “Stars Wars it is.” Five said, buying the tickets. 

Throughout the whole Theater experience, Adam and Klaus talked more than Adam and Vanya. 

When Vanya went to the bathroom, Five pulled Adam aside. 

“What are you planning?” He asked, hands in his pockets. 

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, smirking. “Look, I know you like her.” 

“Not... not the point,” Five managed, “What are you planning?”


	6. Notice!

Chapter Text  
Hi all!

If you’re the type of reader to read the side-notes, you’ll notice that my works aren’t my proudest. I love these stories and what they are telling, but my delivery needs working on. So I’ll be re-writing this story and my other work, ‘Oh No!!!’ This will not take too long after I’ve posted this notice, as I’ve been drafting these since my school let out for COVID-19.

Speaking of, I wish all those who read this safety and peace. This is a scary time for a lot of people, me included, but we shouldn’t let this fear take over us. I know you all have the strength to keep through this.

TL;DR: I’m re-writing my stories and y’all better wash your hands

Thank you!


End file.
